1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light truck-type van of the passenger and/or cargo van type and more specifically to the provision of a transverse partition within the van dividing the interior thereof into a front interior portion and a rear interior portion with the partition effectively isolating the front and rear interior portions from each other against the free flow of air therebetween to thereby assist in airconditioning (heating, cooling or ventilating) the front or forward interior portion. In addition, the van is equipped with front driver and passenger seat structure as well as rear passenger seat structure in the forward van interior portion and the rear passenger seat structure defines a floor level storage area therebeneath with which a floor level opening in the partition is registered and a rearwardly opening housing structure is snugly received through the partition opening and projects into and substantially fully occupies the aforementioned storage area, whereby the rear van interior portion defining an interior load area within the rear portion of the van is extended forwardly beneath the rear passenger seat structure in the isolated passenger receiving forward portion of the van interior.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different structures heretofore have been provided for dividing the interior of a vehicle body construction into separate compartments. Examples of these structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,530,079, 2,591,308, 2,795,363, 2,816,794, 3,093,403, 3,485,522, 3,730,582, 3,822,911, 4,103,956, 4,457,555, 4,458,939, 4,505,509 and 4,514,891. However, these various forms of previously known structures do not create the type of divided van interior accomplished by the instant invention.